This invention relates generally to storage devices and more particularly to a ceiling mounted overhead storage device that may be quickly and easily attached directly to, or within, a variety of ceiling systems.
Overhead storage systems are well known in the art. One shortcoming of conventional overhead storage devices is that they are often expensive and complicated to manufacture. Another shortcoming of conventional devices is that they are often difficult and time consuming to install. Yet another shortcoming of conventional overhead storage systems is that their installation often requires that a portion of the ceiling be removed or modified to permit installation of the device. Still another shortcoming of conventional overhead storage devices is that they often lack the rigidity and structural strength to permit the safe and rapid storage and retrieval of heavy objects.
Thus, there is a need for an overhead storage device that is inexpensive to manufacture and that can be easily and quickly installed directly to, or within, a variety of ceiling systems to permit the safe and rapid overhead storage and retrieval of even very heavy objects.
It is an object of this invention to provide an overhead storage device that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
It is another object of this invention to provide an overhead storage device that may be quickly and easily installed on, or within, a wide variety of different ceiling systems without requiring modification or removal of a portion of the ceiling.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an overhead storage device that is lightweight, decorative, and possesses improved strength and rigidity to permit heavy objects to be safely and rapidly stored overhead.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a ceiling mounted storage device, comprising a storage bin having a closed bottom end and an open top end defining a storage compartment and a reinforcing ring engagement lip projecting from the first end of the storage bin. A reinforcing ring having a first channel and a second channel is provided. The first channel is sized and adapted to engage and retain the engagement lip and the second channel is sized and adapted to engage and retain the second portion of a latch assembly. The second channel is also adapted to engage and retain a reinforcing ring securing member. A pan portion having a first major surface and a second major surface is provided with a means for securing the pan portion to the ceiling. A reinforcing plate is disposed on the first major surface of the pan portion. A hinge hingedly connects the pan portion and the storage bin and is adapted to permit the storage bin to be selectively moveable in a first direction towards the pan portion to a first closed position and moveable in a second direction away from the pan portion to a second open position. A latch means assembly comprising a first portion and a second portion is provided with the first and second portions cooperatively disposed to permit the bin to be selectively secured in the first position.